Cell culture devices are known in which cells are cultured while culture fluid is being delivered and circulated by a pump (fluid delivery device). Moreover Japanese Patent No. 4330436 describes a cell culture device provided with a gas chamber (air damper), and in which pulsations of a pump (fluid delivery device) are absorbed.